Love at Last
by Sapphire Flame
Summary: Hermione finally meets the boy of her dreams.


> **Part One: Tired**  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two seventeen year old Gryffindors, were playing a cosy game of Exploding Snap in their common room. It was the first time they'd been able to relax in days, what with their NEWTS coming up in a few short months.  
  
"AGH! THAT STUPID CARD BURNT MY BLOODY EYEBROWS OFF!" yelled Ron. Hermione, who was reading in the corner, briefly looked up, smirked at Ron and went back to her book. Harry was trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. It just singed you, that's all," Harry reassured him between laughs.  
  
"Well, it really hurt," he mumbled back. "And don't think I can't see you, Hermione!" During this time, Hermione had been shaking with laughter and as soon as Ron said it, burst into hysterics and fell off the armchair, causing her to laugh even more. This set Harry off, so they were both rolling around on the floor, crying with laughter. Ron sat there with his arms crossed, staring daggers at his two friends. Hermione noticed this, and managed to control herself.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry Ron, but when you get into a huff like that, I think it's very cute." Ron's ears turned slightly pink, and cue Seamus coming into the common room, noticing Ron.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" he asked pointedly at Ron. Ron turned even redder and ran upstairs, laughter following him.  
  
"Aah, he is adorable, isn't he?" smirked Harry, speaking more to Hermione than to Seamus.  
  
"Indeed he is," she replied "now hush and let me get back to my Muggle Studies book, and I need to pass this exam." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, not only are you the smartest witch in the year, but you are Muggle born! You'll pass with flying colours."  
  
"Shut up please. I'm very busy and don't have time for your banter," said Hermione, smiling slightly.  
  
"Whatever, Herm. I'm going to bed, because I – unlike some – actually plan to sleep sometime in the next few months." Hermione scowled at him, not only because of his blatant insult, but also for calling her "Herm".  
  
"Shoo, Potter, before I stun you." Harry grinned, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Night."  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, and found herself still sitting on the armchair.  
  
"Shit!" she muttered, looking at her watch and realising she was late for Transfiguration. She found a brush lying on the table in the common room and quickly ran it through her hair. She grabbed her Transfiguration book, which also happened to be in the common room, and ran out of the portrait hole. She hurried to Professor McGonagall's class, only to run into McGonagall herself in the rush to get there. "Oh, sorry – Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Granger? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to your lesson, Professor, shouldn't you be there?" McGonagall looked surprised.  
  
"Granger, you've obviously been doing too much work and too little sleeping. It's _Saturday_." Hermione looked embarrassed.  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
"Granger, I suggest you get some breakfast in you, and then go back to bed. You've not been getting enough sleep."  
  
"Yes Professor," grumbled Hermione, annoyed at her own stupidity. McGonagall gave her one last nod and went on her way. Hermione sighed and made her way down to the Great Hall. As she walked through the large doors, she spotted Harry and Ron already at the table, devouring any food they could get hold of.  
  
"Hey Herm," said Harry as she sat down.  
  
"It's Hermione. I would have some food, but it seems you two have beaten me to it."  
  
"We haven't eaten that much," mumbled Ron, swallowing his eggs "There's still plenty." Hermione tutted and started helping herself to some kippers. The three friends ate and chatted happily until Parvarti and Lavender came rushing up to the table, looking very excited about something.  
  
"Hey, have you guys heard?!" Parvarti practically yelled.  
  
"Heard what?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're getting a foreign exchange student!" exclaimed Lavender excitedly.  
  
"Oh right," replied Ron, losing any interest he may have had. Parvarti tutted angrily.  
  
"_Well_? Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Not particularly," answered Hermione "It's only an exchange student. Nothing that astounding."  
  
"It is when it's an Italian _hunk_!" squealed Lavender "According to Hannah from Hufflepuff he's _gorgeous_!"
> 
> "And how does she know?" replied an un-fazed Hermione.  
  
"Well, she went to Durmstrang last year on that exchange, didn't she? That's where he's from and she said she saw him around the corridors and is basically _worshipped_ by all the girls there!" said Parvarti, in a very matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Oh right, well, good for him. And if you haven't got any more astonishing information for me, I have work to be getting on with." And with those words, Hermione left her half-eaten breakfast and went back to the common room to study for Potions. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ron raised an eyebrow and Harry just shrugged, deciding to leave Hermione to her own devices. Parvarti and Lavender, obviously unhappy at Hermione's reaction to their news, went to find someone else to tell.  
  
Harry and Ron returned from breakfast half an hour later, and brought some sweets with them, it'd been Ron's idea to bring them for Hermione; he'd decided she needed some more sugar in her blood, with all the work she had been doing the past few weeks. However, when they came into the common room, they found a sleeping Hermione, curled up on the armchair, a Potions book lying on her lap. Ron looked at her, really looked at her, he had never noticed how stunning she was. The light from the windows shone on her, almost angelically. Her less frizzy, but now more curly hair was swept up in a rough bun she put it up in, a few strands of hair lying effortlessly on her shoulders. She was smiling in her sleep, it was the first time she had looked so peaceful in months. Ron was still staring at her, his mouth open, when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, Ron?"  
  
"Mm?" replied Ron, still not paying much attention.  
  
"I'm gonna take her up to her room, okay? I can't remember the last time she actually slept in her bed." Ron snapped out of his trance and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, right, yeah." Harry grinned, as if knowing what Ron was thinking, which worried Ron slightly, but he ignored Harry's look and went up to his dorm, deciding he should do some work as well.  
  
Harry carefully raised Hermione from the armchair, supporting her back and her legs with his arms. She didn't stir. Harry smiled down at his friend, and took her to her dorm. He laid her on her bed and covered her with a quilt. She smiled again, as if knowing that she was finally getting some well-earned rest.  
  
****
> 
> **Okay, that's part one done and dusted. I don't own any of these characters, except the exchange student, but he comes later. Please R/R. Thanks**.


End file.
